The Phoenix in the Ash
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: Annabeth: A member of Nazi youth and a trainee at Auschwitz. Percy: A Jew who has lost his father and little brother at the hands of the Nazis. Watch as their love unfolds from the dust and ashes; a beauty in a place of pain. T for gore and sad themes.
1. Chapter 1

** Percy**

I struggled against the crowd, but I could see no sign of my little brother. Tyson had been lost in the wave of nervous people, and I had already lost my mother when we seperated at the gates of the camp. A man was standing up perfectly straight as we came to him one by one. A man in his thirties came by, and he was told to go to the right. A terrified, skinny 13 year old boy hesitantly stepped up to the man, who kindly told the child to go to the left. On and on it went; left and right, right and left.

Then I saw my brother. Tyson stood head-and-shoulders above the rest of the kids his age, but he lost an eye in a fight with a nazi in our ghetto. He was told to go left. Before long it was my turn. I felt my heart pump fast as everything slowed down. I prayed to be with Tyson. I promised our mother and father that I would be with him through it all. Father was killed after helping a German woman who dropped her groceries. He was kind, and he wanted nothing more than to survive our ordeal and get us all to safety, but the good die young.

His thumb raised up, and it tilted ever so slightly to the left- but then it was turned to the right. I lowered my head and let the tears fall freely. The kid behind me helped me through. He was young, maybe only 13, but he was strong, and it looked like he was older than me. I murmured a thank you and stepped into the washroom.

** Juniper**

I grasped my sister to me tightly. I would not lose her, not in this situation. Her light brown hair was neatly plaited in the back and her brown eyes were bright with tears. I could tell she was terrified, but she was strong; carrying her own weight in this predicament. She was almost falling asleep in my arms, and I shook her awake and dusted off her clothes. I had made sure to keep her as neat as I possibly could, for maybe they would spare her. She was 12, but very stubborn and beautiful. I had hopes.

I unplaited her hair and it cascaded down her back, the blond highlights standing out. I hopelessly dusted off my own dress, but it was a fruitless efffort. I combed through my long, blond hair to straighten it out a little. We were inching up to the front of the line, where a handsome man was instructing the other women and children to go right or left. I smoothed out Rhea's hair with my fingertips as it was her turn. She raised up her chin and marched up to the man, ready for her next instruction. His brow furrowed in thought as he stared at her delicate blonde streaks and her neat clothing.

"Back of the line, child." He told her, and she brushed her hand against my shoulder as I took little steps up. He took one look at me and signaled right. The girl behind me went right as well. Her short hair was so black it had a bluish tint, and her electric blue eyes dared everyone to try her. However, as soon as the attention was dircected from her, the girl sagged. I decided to wait for her and try to make a friend.

"Hallo."

"Hallo."

"What is your name?"

"Thalia."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Juniper."

** Annabeth**

I shivered at the gruesome sight before my gray irises. I tore my vision away from the window. The officer behind the desk and the boy next to me looked at me with concern.

"Miss, are you shure that you can handle it?"

"Of course she is." Luke, my friend, stepped in for me. I silently thanked him.

"You two will have weekly requirements, Annabeth, you will be in charge of the girl's barrak 4. Luke, you will be in charge of the boy's barrak 7. On mondays, you both will be in charge of guarding and securing the borders. On Tuesdays, Annabeth will be in charge of the food. Luke, you will be assigned to the escorting of the new arrivals."

We nodded as we absorbed it all in. I was handed a schedule on a paper, as was Luke.

Once we were all finished with the basic information, we were dismissed. I walked with my head down, watching my foot trail in the dust and ashes. Luke was watching my foot as well, and I felt myself blush.

"Annabeth, no matter what, you have to know this..."

"Know what?"

"Know that the Jews and the dirty people deserve every bit of pain and suffering."

I nodded, sure that what he told me was the truth. After all, what did they ever do for us?


	2. Chapter 2

** Percy**

I watched as the grown men stripped down to their undergarments, and stepped into the showers. I quickly undid my trousers and shirt and joined them, the mysterious boy still behind me. We stood beneath a shower nozzle, and cold water began to rain down on us. I sputtered from the sudden rush and automatically folded my arms in on themselves. If I had looked around, I would have seen many other men and boys doing the same thing. Once the rain drizzled to a stop, we were ushered through a door and into a room filled with old, dirty clothing.

They were all similar design and shape, long striped jumpsuits that represented pajamas. I picked through the never ending pile and found one approximately my size, that wasn't too disgusting. I slid the scratchy material over my wet hair and body, and buttoned it up the side. There were hats on another table crammed into the confining, tiny room. I made a small swath through the crowd to grab a cap and slide it on top of my still sopping wet hair.

Soon, they ushered us through and into a hell of white and gray.

But all that was going through my mind was; when will I see my mother and Tyson again?

** Juniper**

I pulled at the odd, uncomfortable material that was my new uniform. Thankfully, due to my race, I received a cleaner one than all the rest of the girls. Our group was rudely pushed along my men with guns to a small, low-lying building. We stepped in and noticed the scissors and razor. I gulped, and a girl with a horribly disdainful expression and perfect hair and clothes stepped from the shadows.

"Allo, inferiors." She shot us the Nazi salute. None of us returned it. "I am here to cut your dirty, traitorous hair down to baldness." She smiled at us and her eyes glinted with malice. She grabbed Thalia by the arm, who for once just went with it. The girl sat her down in the chair and snipped at her hair, the black chunks falling to the ground like ashes in an eruption. Before long, Thalia's beautiful, black hair was gone; save for a few bristles that were so fine that not even the razor could sever them. The girl rudely pushed Thailand out of the chair and she crumpled to the ground. I ran forward and pulled her to her feet. Before I knew it, I was pushed down into the same seat. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Besides my Juniper bush at home, my hair was my prized possession. It was the one thing that kept me from being grouped with the Nazis or the Jews. I was neutral ground. It was thick, curly, and golden with a few auburn highlights, natural of course.

The girl hesitated as she combed through my hair with her fingers. They gently cut through the tangles and smoothed out the curls. She bent down to me and whispered into my ear. "I am sorry; you have such beautiful hair..."

And with that the blades whipped through my precious hair.

** Annabeth**

"GO TO BED YOU DIRTY BITCHES!" I screamed at the women as they scrambled to their shared bunks. I was doing this to please my step-mother, I told myself. And Luke. I had felt my heart tear in half when I saw a little girl pried from the arms of her mother at the gates, both screaming and crying for the other. I turned away before I could see any more. It was horrible.

The terrified intake of breaths slowly dimmed to even breathing, and I felt myself lose my soldier, tough girl stance.

This went against everything I believed in, morally and ethically. Human beings were all like each other and all deserved the same- but I shook the thought. Jews were the dirty bastards that caused us to lose the war, tearing us down from the inside out. They deserved this; they deserved it all.

"'""

The next day, it was Tuesday; I roused my barrack at sunrise. They trudged to the food table, where I was serving today. I rushed to be there before the rest. Another girl, with long, braided dark hair, bright blue eyes and pale, flawless skin was there as well. I was about to greet her when I noticed that she was wearing a prisoner uniform.

"Allo, miss. I am Silena. I have been enabled to help out at camp and talk to the volunteers due to my good behavior, so there is no need to look at me like I am dust beneath your brand new boot." She smiled, and I realized how beautiful she was. Huh. At the Nazi Youth they told us that only Aryans can be beautiful.

"Silena, how long have you been here? Your hair is so long..." I heard myself say, and instantly regretted it. A look of true pain crossed over her face.

"I have been here for so long, that my hair has grown to this length. After the death of mother, father, and... And... Charlie..." She said the last part so softly that I almost couldn't hear over the din of the soldiers ordering their prisoners to go _schnell_.

"Oh." I didn't want to press her. She seemed like a truly good person, although I knew she was a traitor and did not deserve to be talking to me, no matter how good she was.

We spooned tiny portions of maggoty soup to the ragtag camp. Everything went smoothly until a boy came to get his. When I gave him some soup, he looked up, and I felt my heart stop.

Those green eyes.

They were like Silena's, full of kindness, humor, and most of all PAIN. The loss of a loved one can do that to you. I knew that. He asked in a soft, more like the cry of a hurt animal,

"Can I have some more?"

Silena looked around nervously. She murmured to him and pushed him away.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, curious despite myself.

"I shan't tell you, you would tell the mister, and he could get us both killed!"

"How so?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you won't, I SHALL go to the commander with this-"

"FINE! I advised him against asking for more. I told him that he could get killed if a guard overheard him."

"And..."

"I could get killed for advising a newcomer."

"'"'"

That night, I walked more slowly to the barracks. The girls would get a few more minutes of freedom.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

I turned to the location of the voice. It was Luke, sprinting across the open space between us.

"You won't believe what I did today!"

"What?" He obviously couldn't hear my I-could-care-less tone.

"I caught a runaway!" He continued, exited. "He was running away with a little girl, as fast as he could, and I shot him!"

"YOU WHAT?" I asked, jolted to reality.

"I shot him, right in the heart!"

"Luke, what happened to the girl?"

"I don't know, the other guards told me good job than raced to retrieve her."

"I-I-I have got to go. Excuse me Luke. Heil Hitler." I sped walked past him, and I didn't know how I knew this, but I was sure that the little girl had been killed like Silena's parents, her Charlie, and the man.

** "'"**

** OMB! Thank you so much to:**

** IFoundAPickle: Thanks for the review! And I love your nickname, just saying...**

** artyfan: HURTFUL! JK, I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I'll try to work on my spelling and grammar. I do NOT have a good grade in English. :) Sorry.**

** Kareeinspace: I'm a little confused by your username, but thank you so much! Here's that update! And thanks for adding to favorites. :) It means a lot.**

** Jia-Lerman-Jonas: Thank you so much! I have wanted to do one for a while but didn't have the courage. And what do you mean by "Juniper. Interesting choice for a female character." and what do you mean by "I wonder how you're going to make Luke be towards Percy." Sorry, just a little confused. :) And thanks for favoriting and subbing!**

** Bethy123: Thanks for subbing!**

** SaviorOfOlympus: Thanks for subbing!**

** Hannibalrider: Thanks for subbing and favoriting!**

** SO THANKS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL *KISS KISS* *CUE HAND HEART!***

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. AN

** A/N:**

** I know, ANOTHER one of these! In a whole bunch of stories, at least one chapter is one of these! it's soo annoying, I know! But this is semi important:**

** This story is currently on hold. I have big dreams for this story and I think it could rock. But, I need to focus on finishing my SYOT hunger games fanfiction, and then I am going to put at least a few chapters of my Kane Chronicles story.**

** PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! It is INCREDIBLY important!**

** I love you all, please put characters you would like to see in this story in your reviews; i have ONE specific character I plan on putting in soon...**

** Here are the characters GURENTEED/ ALREADY IN:**

** Percy**

** Annabeth**

** Luke**

** Silena**

** Juniper**

** Nico**

** Grover**

** Chiron**

** So, no guessing any of the above. :) Guess any other Percy Jackson original characters and whoever gets it right will get... A shout out! It's not a lot to offer, but I'll also give you one on my you-tube page. :) **

** Guess away and vote on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

I took in a sharp, quick breath as the leather strip hissed through the air. I looked away as it made contact with pale flesh. I heard the cry of the girl. She was new, like me. I vaguely recognized her mild forest-green eyes and elfish features from my train car. She was attached to a small girl by the hip, and I honestly was shocked to see her alone.

The boy was the guard of my barrack. At first he seemed kind, almost treating us like brothers or friends. But of course, one cannot expect a Nazi to be like that for long. I saw him shoot the father, feeling a harsh pang of longing for my own, and now I saw him whipping the girl, for standing too close to the fence.

She gave a small whimper, and her eyes sealed shut, but he wasn't done. The whip cracked down, and at each new cut on the mangled skin, I felt a building block of anger build inside of me. I felt tears in my eyes, knowing that the girl could easily be one of the girls from the ghetto, if I just closed my eyes.

But I couldn't close my eyes. I knew I had to do something, before he killed her.

There it was, my idiotic impulse to help others. I threw myself in front of the guard before he could bring the whip over his shoulder to snap it down again. Caught by surprise, he blinked at me. His eyes were ice-blue, and I could tell that he'd been brainwashed beyond any ethics. Judging by his jaw set, and the thin shadow covering his chin, he looked to be about 21.

"Stop, you're killing her!" I begged, and I heard her sigh, as if she could tell her back would get a break from the white-hot torture.

The guard was snapped back to reality. He sneered at me. "So? Do you honestly think that you dirty bastards are here to have a vacation?" He snarled, and advanced towards me. "Do you want me to tell you what most-likely happened to your old folks, and your retarded brother?"

I clenched my teeth as I tried to block out what he was saying. It wasn't working. Tears stung at my eyes, it felt as if I was burning from hatred from my core. I spoke through clenched teeth. "Tyson. Isn't. Retarded."

My anger closed off all my senses, otherwise I would have seen the twitch in the merciless shoulder, would have heard the telltale sign of sure pain swinging through the air.

**Juniper**

I struggled to lift the heavy rock. I didn't understand exactly what the point of this exercise was. Lift the rock. Carry it half-way across the field. Put it down. Lift it again. And it went on and on.

I could have done my job and succeeded in making it to curfew, had I not heard the snickers from behind me. I felt rough, sharp pellets nail my back, and I fell forwards, collapsing onto the rock. I was normally not this weak, but with each passing minute without Rhea I lost my strength.

I struggled to stand up, and then slowly turned to the direction of my tormentors. And I saw...

A barbed wire fence. But there was a group of boys laughing at me on the other side, and their school trousers looked to be made of wool. They all wore plain gray hats except for one, who wore a green cap that was almost the color of my eyes.

I focused on him. He was managing a smile, but it seemed as if it was directed more at me then at his friends' actions. His eyes were kind, and his curly brown hair gleamed in the noon-day sun. The other boys spun on their heels and ran, for if I say so myself my glare is intimidating.

But he didn't move. He was still staring at me, and finally murmured something almost silent.

"I'm sorry." He turned to the forest to follow his friends.

"WAIT!" I called, and ran to the fence, my face flushed. He looked back once and flashed me a smile.

Then he disappeared into the bushes.

At the same time, I heard yelling from behind me.

Dammit.

**Annabeth**

My Luke was gone. I could see it in his expression. The bloodlust in there had nothing to do with the boy I knew and... Loved? He seemed to be enjoying the feel of impact, or rather, the sight of a mangled back.

The girl slumped forward, she was unconscious. That didn't stop Luke though.

I started stumbling through the dust to stop him, but the smell of blood was horribly intoxicating. It was making the sky spin.

I heard a vaguely familiar voice break through the chaos. I gulped air and opened my eyes to make sure that I was not mistaken. Of course, I was not. It was the new boy, the one who asked for seconds. I could only see the back of his shaved head, but the voice was the same.

He seemed to be arguing with Luke, and then my heart snapped.

Luke didn't hesitate to bring down the whip on the boy, who had just been there to help another human being. It was at that moment that the boy my age, the dirty Jew, seemed much more appealing than Luke, the handsome soldier.

""

**Not much of a cliffhanger... Sorry it's been so long! I actually FORGOT who the character was gonna be... Oh well... Sorry guys. Guess I'll just write.**

**Sorry, I'm too tired to do the shout outs! And you know what might make me get off my lazy ass and write more chapters?**

**If I get 25 reviews. Right now I'm at 21 so that shouldn't be hard... JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And it would ROCK if you guys could check out my new story, the OC one. It should be at the top of the list with this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

** You know, when I woke up this morning I was planning on writing an essay that was due yesterday, but oh well. All your reviews are wonderful, critizism is accepted, but flames will be used to roast marshmellows. (I probably spelled that wrong... I don't use spell check)**

** And yeah, sorry if this idea was sort of stolen from the hunger games... Now that I've read it I think of Katniss and Gale whenever I think of whipping. **

** Plus this will show how Luke and Percy grow to hate each other)**

** Percy and Annabeth are about 16 or 17. **

** Percy **

The whip sliced through the air to cut across my torso. I stumbled back in time for it to most likely only end up being a shallow cut.

Or it would have been had he not kept going. I heard stumbling behind me, as if someone was trying to get there without fainting. The guard released me in shock.

From my spot on the ground, I could see another pair of soldier's boots stomp up to the pair that was splattered with the blood of the girl and of yours truely. I could hear arguing, a girl's hysterical voice mixing in with the brainwashed young man's voice.

Finally, the blood splattered boots stomped away, creating a cloud of dust that stung my eyes. The girl's knees bent, as if she was going to help me up. However, she stiffened and barked at me. "Get up!"

I did as best I could, but fell to the ground again. Small arms helped me up, and I looked to see the face of the boy from my first day, Nico. He gave me a sad smile. I turned around to face the girl.

She was only about an inch shorter than me, and looked younger then most of the guards and trainees at this camp. She belonged in a classroom, with the other 11th years. Still her harsh gray stare was focused on me. Her face was much cleaner than the other inhabitants of the camp, and her blond curly hair was perfect for the aryan steryotype. I recognized her from the food table this morning.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you like he was going to." She said, and she was only attempting the cruel tone. I could sense that she was troubled from what she just saw, and that she was going to treat the prisinors a little more kindly tonight.

The girl was beautiful.

** Juniper**

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. My back ached and I used all my strength to look up to see if anyone was pressing me with white-hot knifes. Of course, the only thing I could see was a white room.

In the bed next to me, a boy lay staring at the ceiling. He looked over at me, green eyes meeting green eyes.

And then my vision blurred. I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness.

** Grover**

She wasn't there. I sighed and let my shoulders drop. The rest of the apprentances didn't want to come today; which I was fine with. I didn't need them scaring or angering any of the inhabitants of the camp.

I couldn't get her face out of my mind. She had maintained beauty in this place of suffering, and it showed. Her deep green eyes wanted to make me get captured just to be with her. However, survival was what I had to stick to.

I just wanted to see her again. I suppose that was as unlikely as me surviving to the end of this war.

""

** OKAY! They are about sixteen, Nico is thirteen, and Juniper is still 15.**

** I'm sorry for being harsh, I just did research on this thouroghly a few years back and I won't forget any of it. It's horrible. And most of it was likely to happen, except probably poor Juniper and Percy would have been beaten or shot. So I'm trying to be... Not so mean to my characters.**

** And GROVER was the boy... GOODNESS I thought somebody would figure it out! Just kidding. I was sort of vague.**

** Review! I GOT MORE THAN 25 REVIEWS CAUSE I GOT THE BEST READERS IN THE ENTIRE FANDOM! :)**


	6. Yet another AN

**PLEASE DO NOT REPORT/KILL ME! **

**This chapter is an Author's note, saying that this story is currently on Hiatus… **

**I honestly need to get a considerable amount of inspiration…**

**However, when on a overnight field trip, I wrote a holocaust nutcracker story… If you could check that out, it's on my other account, TheRealAnnabethLovesNicoJK…**

**Please check it out; it's really long so it will be posted in sections…. Sorry… I'll try to get an inspiration but I honestly do better with my own characters…**


End file.
